Until You Broke My Heart
by PathologicalLiar11
Summary: I never asked for much. I never asked for promises. I was happy when i knew i could trust you. You could have told me you didn't love me anymore, that you didn't care. You didn't have to lie. Now my heart aches with sadness, all my tears flow but what it meant to lose you no-one will know. I thought you loved me but you didn't...but I'll love you forever.


**here's a story written out of the blue beta'd by emeraldskye...i had promised myself that i would never write a story where edward is the bad guy and i hate myself for writing this story so anyway...please review and let me know what you think!  
**

_'You left behind a broken heart  
And happy memories too  
But I never wanted memories  
I only wanted You'_

* * *

**UNTIL YOU BROKE MY HEART**

I looked at the clock to see it was 8. I played with my fingers as I waited. Standing up, I fixed my violet dress to straighten the creases that had formed.

He promised me that he wouldn't be late this time. That he wouldn't forget nor cancel. But he was an hour late. Again.

Every time we decided to go out or spend time with each other, he would arrive late or be irritated with everything. And on some occasions, he wouldn't even show up at all. But this time it was my fault that I was hurting, my stupid mistake that I actually believed his lies this time. I swallowed them instantly. I was dumb enough to deny everything and to go against every little part of me.

I picked up the phone and called him for the umpteenth time. His phone was switched off. I called his office even though I knew that at this time he was definitely not there, since he should have left 2 hours ago, but I still did. As soon as I kept the phone back, I picked it up again and threw it against the wall angrily. As the phone split, I regretted it immediately. My eyes filled up with tears as I glanced at the clock again.

I walked to and fro, refusing to believe that he could do this to me. I thought up excuses. Maybe he was stuck in traffic like last time? Or perhaps he got caught up in some kind of work? But it was past 8 now, he's not supposed to be working at this time. I sighed, trying to keep myself steady.

I picked up the phone from the floor and gingerly put the pieces back together. My fingers ran across the keypad, wandering. I wasn't sure who to call or what to do. Should I call him again? No, I would just face disappointment. So I dialed my best friend's number. The phone rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Hey Bells! What's up?" her joyful voice greeted me.

"Alice….hi,." I began wearily. I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Was I going to say that I was alone again? I decided just to shut up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice. This girl knew me too well.

I felt myself breaking down again, "Nothing, he….he…" I trailed off.

"Again?"

"He promised, but—" I sniffed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ok, I'm coming over," She answered quickly.

"No, Alice don't," I gripped myself.

"Bella, you don't. I'll be there in 5 minutes." With that, she hung up before I could protest.

I sat and stared at the phone, wondering when he would call. Just as she had said, within 5 minutes there was a knock on the door followed by a series of more urgent knocks. I stumbled to the door,

"Alice!" I said, the knocks still ringing in my ear.

"Oh, Bells," She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm FINE." I gritted through my teeth as I pulled her hands away from me.

She nodded and walked in. I followed her inside.

She went over to the dressing table and looked around the messy table impressed. I knew what she was thinking. This was possibly the first time I had done my makeup by myself, even Alice couldn't force me to put a little eyeliner.

She frowned at me and quickly took out her phone and started texting. Her pale fingers swiftly typed on the touch pad. Before I could even blink, Alice was fighting and dragging me to my wardrobe. She had pulled out another black one-shoulder dress and was forcing me to wear. I was adamant that I would not go out.

"NO! Alice, you can't force me!" I screamed.

"Try me," she gave me a sly smile.

"Tell me why! I'm not gonna go out, not tonight." I said unhappily, even more than I wanted to express.

"I know, Bells. That's why you're coming with me."

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Yes," she whined. "Enough, Bella. You haven't gone out for so long. He's not going to come. That doesn't mean that every time he doesn't you'll just sit and sulk!"

That shut me up.

Alice looked at the black dress that was neatly laid on the edge of the bed and then turned to look at the violet dress I was wearing. Her lips stretched to form a soft smile.

"Fine, you don't want to wear that dress," she said pointing. "I won't force you to. Let's go out with whatever it is that you're wearing." She clapped her hands and almost leaped to the front door. "Come on!" she gestured rapidly with her hands.

I wearily walked to her. "Ow," I muttered as my foot hit the door's edge. But this pain was nothing compared to what I was already feeling. First being alone when I wasn't supposed to be, and now Alice was forcing me to go out which made me feel even more miserable because at that moment, I was supposed to be with Edward, not Alice! I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

Alice was already seated in her car and looking at her watch. I slammed the front door harder than I wanted to and locked it. Walking over to the car, I was crossing my fingers and wishing with all of me for him to come. But he didn't and disappointment flooded me all over again and by the time I was seated in Alice's car I was depressed yet again.

"Bella! Cheer up! We're gonna have a good time, don't worry. I already texted Rosalie and Angela. They're meeting us over at the restaurant. Then we're going to this new bar's opening that Jasper got us into." Alice chatted on cheerfully while she drove way over the speed limit.

I rolled down the window and put my head out a little. The wind made my hair ruffle around crazily, but it felt good, refreshing. I just stared at the dark starry sky. It looked beautiful which brought tears to my eyes.

Without me even realizing, we reached the restaurant. Alice suddenly stopped the car and quickly hopped out. "Let's go, Bells!"

I got out and straightened my dress. Alice was nowhere to be seen so I slowly walked up to the entrance and went over to the bar where Rosalie and Angela were chattering. "Hey guys," I smiled.

"Bells!" they hugged me together and squeezed me until I started to pinch both of them to get off me. "Stop it! Did you really have to do that?" Rosalie complained.

I grinned. The three of us hadn't seen each other for over two weeks but did talk on the phone. Angela examined me thoroughly and asked me in an amused tone, "Make-up? You? Or Alice?"

I laughed and pointed at myself. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. I fidgeted under her human microscope.

"So that's what Alice was talking about, right?" Rosalie asked me softly after a while. She knew me too well. I couldn't hide anything from her and I was a bad liar anyway.

"It's nothing," I shrugged.

"Bella-"Rosalie started but Alice cut her off. "Come on, guys! Our table's ready. Let's go." I breathed a sigh of relief but I knew Rosalie. She wouldn't just shut up and leave it. She will get to the bottom of this. This was still not over, just the beginning. We started to follow the waitress but Alice grabbed my arm and said, "Let's order some drinks, first."

I nodded and leaned over the counter. "Hey,"I smiled at the bartender. "Umm, one club soda," I looked at Alice to order hers. "One margarita with a pretty umbrella please," she chirped. I shook my head grinning and nudged Angela to order her drink. "Oh, okay. I would like a… margarita, please." Rosalie just ordered lemonade.

The bartender quickly handed me my soda and started to make the others their drinks. Without waiting for them I started to walk over to table to take a moment for myself. But being Bella, I obviously couldn't walk more than 5 steps without tripping. My foot somehow got between something and before I knew it, I was falling head first. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that was about to come after a second or two. But no pain could be felt in my head and there was no shouting for help or anybody exclaiming "Ah!" or nobody laughing. So I peeked with one eye and saw myself hanging midair. I was leaning over somebody who caught me. But I couldn't really feel his arms that caught me. I looked up instantly my eyes met a set of brown eyes staring intently back at mine. I was feeling embarrassed, scared and…embarrassed. I looked down for a moment and looked back up and scanned his face. He was obviously beautiful, his skin was tan, a little dark. His body was rugged and strong.

"Umm, sorry." I stammered. "Thank you," I said smiling. My glass felt lighter all of a sudden. _Please, no._ I looked at his black t-shirt, it looked wet. I dropped my drink on him. Oh, god.

"I'm so sorry. I-"I started.

"No problem. It's okay" He smiled back. It felt warm and friendly. "Hi, I'm Jacob." He extended his hand for me to shake.

"Bella." I shook his hand. It was warmer than I had expected.

"Bella, well, you ought to be more careful,"

"I know." I blushed deeply.

"Well, looks like I owe you a drink." He smirked.

"No, its fine." I started. "I've got my friends so I should get going. I really am sorry for that." I smiled and started to walk towards our table where Alice and everyone were sitting—more like staring at Jacob and giggling. I sighed and looked back at Jacob to say goodbye.

I gave him an awkward wave and an embarrassed smile, "Bye,"

He nodded, "Be careful, Bella," He winked at me. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath all this time so I released it slowly, reaching the table where my friends were giggling. I sat down and pinched Rosalie who was sitting right next.

"Bella!" she whined. I made a face.

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" a waitress asked. She was a pretty brunette with bangs neatly clipped to her side, hair in a messy bun and bright blue eyes. Her nametag read Jessica.

"First, we would like a bottle of red wine, please." Alice beamed.

"No, no. Scratch that." Rosalie said and we all turned to look at her. She had a huge smile attached to her face. "One bottle of champagne."

"How about we look at the menu first?" I said, eager to know what was happening. The waitress nodded and left with a smile.

"What are we celebrating?" Angela asked eagerly.

"Wait, calm down." Rosalie continued to keep us all in suspense.

Very soon, the waitress came with a bottle but Rosalie just let her open it and poured us our drinks herself. "I'm getting married!" she smiled widely.

"Oh my god! Congrats!" I reached and hugged her.

"Emmett proposed?" Alice was still in shock.

"Let me see the ring!" Angela shrieked.

Rosalie showed us all her ring. Emmett and Rosalie were dating for more than 2 years and Rosalie was expecting this since a month or so. I was so happy for her that I had forgotten the emptiness inside me.

We talked and looked at the menu for about 5 minutes when Alice gestured to the waitress to take our order. I took a sip of my glass and looked at the menu.

Now that I noticed, I was kind of starving.

"I'll just have a mushroom ravioli." I let the waitress know.

Alice, Angela and Rosalie ordered theirs too. After the waitress took our order, I reached out for the bread that was in the small basket in the center of the table to which Alice snorted.

"What? I'm hungry," I said with my mouth full.

She looked away in disgust and started to talk to Angela while Rosalie whispered in my ear, "So will you tell me or should I ask Alice?"

I definitely wouldn't choose Alice so one by one everything poured out. The late nights, me ending up alone on our dates, everything.

By the time I was done, the waitress came and served us our food. Now I was less hungry, my miserable story ruined my appetite. Everyone was supportive, Rosalie was pissed and ready to break his legs. I laughed at that.

"So, desert here or at the bar?" Alice inquired.

"Bar!" Rosalie shouted a little too loud. I giggled and nudged her arm.

But I thought for a second and slowly replied nodding, "At the bar."

"That sounds good, so shall we?" Angela added.

"Let's go!" Alice asked for the check and was about to pay when Rosalie stopped her,

"My treat."

Alice and I went in one car while Rosalie and Angela went in another. They followed Alice's car, but I have absolutely no idea how Angela could keep up with Alice, because Alice drives extremely fast. And it's not exactly the smoothest ride, let's just say that a little kid who just ate and is full, he/she is going to throw up in Alice's car, guaranteed.

We reached the bar in a blur, my head was throbbing by the time the car came to a sudden stop. I shook my head slowly and got out of the car wearily. There was a huge line in front of the bar. I could hear there was music playing inside as the four of us walked to a bulky guy standing and checking names. He looked mean and was completely dressed in black.

"What do you think? My type?" Angela nudged me.

I let out a small laugh, "Totally, you should ask him out!"

We both laughed and Alice had to shush us. The loud music was deafening and different colored lights were streaming from one side of bar that was made of frosted glass. From there, people dancing with drinks on their hands were vaguely visible.

Alice was talking on the phone with Jasper, telling him to come out. And very soon, he was out with another guy.

I couldn't see the other guy because it was a little dark and he had his back towards while he talked to the bulky guy, "It's okay. They're with me."

Alice went up to Jasper and kissed him while the three of us walked inside without noticing anybody. I heard some people groan as we walked in. The lightening hurt my eye, it was dark with colourful random lights on the dance floor, the bar and the DJ. One part of it was frosted, like I mentioned before. That part was the dance floor and the bar was opposite to that. There was a huge crowd in that bar and seemed impossible to get a drink without waiting for about half an hour. The DJ was swaying to the beat on the second floor and I wondered where the stairs were because I couldn't see it. But then I spotted the staircase which almost camouflaged in the black surrounding. The music felt as if someone was screaming at the top of their lungs into my ears. It was rather painful.

"Hey guys! Come on!" Alice yelled waving her hand rapidly standing by the bar. I gave her a disgusted look while Rosalie dragged Angela and me there. A few guys were gawking at Rosalie and people just pushed me. Not fair.

We reached the bar when Alice ordered 4 tequila shots.

"Whoa, Alice! I don't wanna have shots now!" I groaned.

"I don't care." Alice replied and turned away. I sighed knowing that she wouldn't listen no matter how much I would complain. The bartender smiled and gave our drinks in those small cute glasses and went to tend to the other screaming crowd.

The four of us downed our glasses, I did it almost painfully while the other three wooed. Then Alice went ahead and ordered another round but there was nothing I could do so I decided to go with the flow except for the wooing.

After the second drink, Alice decided to have some mercy but not too much and dragged me to the dance floor where I was pushed by almost everyone while they danced. All I did was stand and get pushed around and occasionally just move to give others space and try to stay out of their way. Alice and Rosalie on the other hand danced crazily and pushed other people. As I looked around in the crowded dark place, I spotted Angela hiding in the bar, holding a drink. She was the smart one to just camouflage so I headed towards her and laughed for no reason at all.

"So how was dancing?" she giggled.

"Agonizing," I replied and leaned against the bar counter to order a drink. "One gin and tonic, please." The bartender nodded and handed me my drink.

As I took a sip of my drink, I felt someone softly pat on my shoulder. When I turned, I saw a guy in a black t-shirt and black jacket leaning towards the counter. Very slowly I recognized him.

"Hey Bella," Jacob smiled.

"Hi," I gasped. He looked good, like better than the first time I saw him.

"You're looking very pretty," he grinned cheekily.

"Thanks," I struggled for breath. Why was I holding my breath? I just couldn't seem to relax.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" his voice was so soft against all the screaming and music that was continuing in the background, I barely heard it.

I showed him my present drink that was still untouched.

"Maybe later," I replied.

"Okay…so what do you think of this bar?" Jacob reached out and ordered a beer.

"Umm, well it's not that bad. Except for the darkness and the lightening," I muttered the last part to myself.

"Not bad?" Jacob asked shocked. "I think it's a pretty good place!"

"Well…umm," I hesitantly replied.

"Oh, come on! You don't like it?"

"Ummm…"

"What's wrong with it?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know," I shook my head.

"Tell me, come on. Please?" he insisted and made a cute baby face to which I laughed.

"Okay, it's just a little dark, don't you think? And loud, like really loud," I looked at him to check his reaction. First, it was confused next it became a pursing of lips and then denial came and after a few moments the 'you-are-right-I-didn't-realize' came and finally 'why-did-you-tell-me-that-now-I-can't-take-my-mind-off-it' reaction came.

We talked about random things when suddenly Angela poked me really hard.

"Jacob could you excuse me for one minute, please?"

"Yeah sure," he smiled. He had such a cute dimple on his right cheek.

I turned to Angela, "What?"

She gave me a solemn look and just leaned over the counter and whispered, "Look behind me."

When I looked, at first I only saw some guy kissing another girl. They were standing and near the stairs. But as I looked harder, I recognized both of them. The guy was Edward and the brunette he was kissing was Tanya.

I was speechless at first, I couldn't believe myself. How could he? He stood me up for her? HER? Tanya? A blade pierced through my chest when I remembered his words_ 'We're just friends'_.

Slowly tears made its way and as they threatened to spill I just headed towards the restroom but only one problem, I didn't know where it was and I was just trying to get away from Jacob, Angela and everyone else. I searched a little before Jacob came up to me worried. When I saw him from the corner of my eye, I turned so that he would face my back.

"Bella?" he called. "Is something wrong?"

"Restroom. Where's the-?" I muttered and he pointed forward to a door that had red frosted glass on the top half and black on the other half. I nodded hiding my face and quickly walked inside.

Inside it was empty and kind of bright with white, black and red mixture. It was nicely decorated than I expected it to be. But right now all I could think of was him. How could he? I let my tears fall not caring when Alice, Angela and Rosalie entered through the door. I couldn't get myself to breathe, I was suffocating. Every time they uttered a word about him or what a jerk he was, more tears spilled even though I couldn't hear a word. I couldn't even see anything straight. I couldn't think straight. A question just repeated itself in my head and I was muttering it again and again without thinking, how could he? There was no answer, just silence.

My heart felt as if it was ripped to shreds, the pain was unbearable.

They tried to console me but I couldn't even hear them properly. My knees crumbled and I sat just sat down on the floor. My breaths were coming out in pants. I thought I would pass out but I didn't, I just sat there sobbing hard.

After a few more minutes of weeping which felt like hours, somehow my crying stopped. I stood up and mumbled, "Alice, could you umm, fix me up?"

She worked her wonders with her magic bag that had almost everything you needed in a make-up crisis. I don't know what I was doing. I just knew that I wouldn't waste tears on that guy. As I walked out, I noticed Edward and Tanya sitting on the cubicle-like seats that were in one end of wall. They were talking and holding…hands. I noticed spotted Tanya's scary long legs run up and down on Edward's. Moisture clouded my eyes, several deep breaths didn't help. I stumbled to Jacob's side.

"Hey, how about that drink? I could really use one right now," I forced a smile.

He nodded and called the bartender to order, "So what do you want?"

"Umm," I glanced at Edward who was still oblivion that I was there. "Shots." Jacob looked at me confused but didn't say anything. "Surprise me," I added when they both looked puzzled. Jacob gestured to make that two.

The bartender handed the shots which I drank without a second thought and asked for one more round. Jacob just grinned without saying anything. We had another and another and another. I decided to stop because I was not totally conscious of what I was doing. I forgot why I was even drinking for but it soon hit me when my eyes came across Edward who was kind of hiding from me, I think he saw me but was scared of getting caught. I don't know, the alcohol in my head didn't let me think properly. But I wasn't that drunk that I would start throwing up and dancing around in my puke. No, I just couldn't stand or think straight.

Turning to Jacob, I saw him staring at me.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know," I whispered smiling and stared back. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward looking at me. I didn't turn to look. I wanted him to regret that he lost me. That he was wrong and that I didn't care. I didn't allow myself to care.

"You have a really pretty face," he whispered back. Hesitantly and slowly he lifted his hand and moved my hair away from my face and put it behind my ear. His fingers felt warm and comfortable.

Then he leaned over and if I was in my complete sense I would have moved away but I wasn't so I didn't. And when I saw Edward glancing at me, I felt myself get even more stubborn not to move. Jacob leaned over, when he got close he hesitated but seeing no reaction of me turning away, he slowly pressed his lips against mine. They were warm but not sloppy and I found myself kissing him back. I'm not sure if I wanted to but I couldn't get myself to stop. He mumbled against my lips, "Do you wanna get out of here?" I nodded slightly and I felt his lips break away from mine. He grinned, "Okay, how about I meet you at the back within a minute?"

"Okay," I walked to my friends who had been spying at me the whole time. They had their mouths wide open.

"What the hell was that?" Alice yelled.

"So what, you're not gonna say anything to Edward?" Rosalie had half a mind to slap him.

"Bella….are you sure you're okay?" Angela put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged and muttered, "I'm fine. I'm leaving with Jacob. I just need to say goodbye to someone first."

"Bella, you don't even know Jacob, don't," Alice spoke concerned.

"It's fine," I replied.

"It's not! You're not going anywhere…..let's just leave, okay?" Rosalie said. I just shrugged.

They eyed me suspiciously and their gaze followed as I walked towards where Edward was seated. "Hi Tanya," I smiled as nicely as possible.

"Bella!" Edward sounded alarmed.

"Hey…come on sit down," Tanya invited me. As if.

"No, you guys are here, I don't want to disturb you, I just wanted to say this to Edward," they looked at me eagerly but Edward's face was pale. "Goodbye Edward, I will remember you as a soulless bastard who was cheating on me with a slut. If you had to cheat, you could've at least picked someone better but…ahh," I sighed and looked at Tanya. "No offence, I would say 'I apologize' but I'm not sure you would understand such a big word. So anyway, nice meeting you guys, I'm gonna go. Bye!" I waved flippantly and turned to walk towards Jacob who was standing outside by the entrance. Tears filled my eyes once again but I forced myself not to cry. "Bella! Wait! Please," Edward grabbed my hand and swung me around. I pushed it away, "Why? Why, Edward? How could you!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I what? Go on? What? You're sorry, you made a mistake and no, go on. I wanna hear it!"

"Why aren't you fucking saying anything?" I continued when he kept quiet, tears rolling down my cheeks already. "What, that's it? No apology? I don't even get a proper fucking apology? After wasting more than 3 years of my life with you!"

"Bella I really am sor-"

"If that's all, then goodbye," I took a deep breath and muttered, "You can go back to your slut who can't even utter a sentence without saying 'like' at least twice…Goodbye."

"Bella, don't! Please….I lo-"

Before he could say it, I slapped him as hard as I could. Tears escaped and it hurt me more than him. "Don't, just…..don't. If you loved me, then why are you with her?" he looked down and kept quiet. "Goodbye, Edward."

I turned and ran as fast as I could, almost forgetting about Jacob. I think my friends came to him and slapped him too. One by one because I heard the sound of three slaps as I ran. But I couldn't get myself to hate him. I just couldn't. It wasn't fair that someone could break my heart and I could still love him with every broken piece of it, it's just not.

I got to the entrance wiping my tears as Jacob stood. He smiled and moved forward towards me. I stood dead on my tracks. Part of me to screaming to move on and go with him, a quarter of me telling me to go back to Edward and the rest of me shrieking not to go anywhere with Jacob and altogether the whole me was wanting to jump off a cliff.

Jacob stopped in front of me and moved my hair from my face. His fingers barely touched my skin.

"Shall we?" he smiled softly.

I nodded plastering a smile on my face. I mustered the courage to walk to his car. He opened the door while I got in, then he slowly walked to the driver's seat and got inside. He turned on the heater while I just questioned myself, what the hell am I doing?

The alcohol in my head didn't let me think straight.

Then interrupting my thoughts, Jacob leaned forward and kissed me but I couldn't kiss him back, my lips were pressed tightly together with Edward's face in my head, him with Tanya.

I pushed Jacob away from me, he was surprised of course.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"Yes, no. No," I shook my head. "I'm, I'm really sorry. I can't do this….I can't. I'm sorry, I just-" I opened the door and got out. Closing the door, I started to go back to the bar but I figured that would be worse. So midway, I called for a taxi and went home.

All through the ride, I cried my eyes out. When I reached home, I cried until I couldn't. My head hurt so bad, even painkillers didn't help. My whole body was sore and my mind was fuzzy.

The only thing in my head was disbelief. I denied everything I saw. I thought he loved me but….but…how could he? He told me he loved me just yesterday then what happened?

I wanted to cry more but my eyes were dry. I felt as if my heart was torn apart from my chest, stomped on and then sliced into a million pieces and then hammered until all that was left was dust.

I wanted to die but that's the thing, you don't die from a broken heart, you only wish you did.

…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! don't leave me here hanging, wondering what you think about the story...**

**SK :)  
**


End file.
